This is a request for a shared instrument which will be employed largely as a means of carrying out quantitative analyzes of autoradiographs from 2-D gels phosphoprotein electrophoresis patterns. The request is being submitted by a group of 17 independent investigators on the faculty of Yale University School of Medicine in the departments of Cell Biology, Internal Medicine, Pharmacology, Pathology, Neurology and Surgery. The use of the instrument will be controlled by an interdepartmental advisory group, and will be housed in space provided by the Department of Cell Biology. Members of the user group will oversee its use of the instrument and maintain and house the instrument. the major two uses of the instrument will be the analysis of autoradiographs of phosphoproteins and phosphopeptides, and the analysis, by a reflectance method, of lipids on thin layer plates.